superpowered_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Man
X-Man (Nathaniel "Nate" Grey) is a mutant from Marvel Comics. Powers and Abilities Telekinesis: X-Man has some residual telekinetic ability. He can still move objects with his mind, although this drains him quickly and it takes great exertion to move large boxes. *''Telekinetic Blast:'' He can produce small but powerful X-shaped blasts of telekinetic energy. Telepathy: He has demonstrated the ability to mentally control a dinosaur in the Savage Land. Former Powers Psionic Entity: After X-Man transformed his body into energy and dissolved it into every living creature on Earth, his consciousness continued to exist on the Astral Plane as a psionic entity and was no longer restricted by the physical world boundaries. *''Immortality/Reconstitution:'' He learned to rebuild his body from psionic energy and to reverse the process, as well. This, thereby, made him immortal. He was able to create another body for himself if needed. **''Self-Detonation:'' He could explode his body by reversing it back into psionic energy. *''Possession:'' He had the ability to possess the bodies of others. While possessing another person, he could explore their mind and use any supernatural abilities they may have. Energy Manipulation: He could manipulate psionic energy for various purposes, including: *''Energy Absorption:'' He was able to absorb psionic energy from other living beings or from psionic attacks and use the energy to strengthen h imself. When he absorbed psionic energy from psychics, he could leave them unconscious and on the brink of death. *''Energy Constructs:'' He could solidify psionic energy and use that solid energy for various purposes. He could form psionic energy constructs that looked exactly like actual objects or bodies out of psionic energy. **''Astral Projection Materialization:'' He could pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world and force them to become semi-solid. **''Psionic Exoskeletal Armor:'' He could form psionic armor around himself that would greatly increase his strength and durability. He could also form psionic armor around other people. ***''Superhuman Strength'' ***''Superhuman Durability'' **''Psionic Weaponry:'' He could also shape his psionic energy into weapons, such as hammers, scythes, claws, lashes, etc. Astral Plane Tapping: He had the ability to tap into the virtually unlimited psychic resources of the astral plane to manipulate matter and energy on a potentially unlimited scale. Telepathy: X-Man could read the minds of others, telepathically communicate with others, scan the surface thoughts of millions of minds at once, and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. He was stated to be the most powerful telepath. He described his telepathy as his sixth sense. *''Astral Projection:'' He could forge psionic links to travel in astral form. *''Mind Cloaking:'' He was able to mask himself and his abilities from being detected by other telepath. He could even make himself completely imperceptible to even those with superhumanly acute senses. *''Psionic Shields:'' He could protect his and others' minds from telepathic assault by erecting psionic barriers. **''Psionic Shield Removal:'' He could overcome the psionic shields placed by others. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' X-Man could make others see and experience things that were not actually occurring. **''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He was able to use his illusions to alter the way he looked or make himself invisible. *''Mind Control:'' He was able to telepathically control the thoughts and actions of others. He could control several dozen people at the same time. **''Persuasion:'' He has used his mind control ability by speaking to others on various occasions. **''Psychosomatic Symptoms:'' He could implant strong thoughts and feelings in the minds of others, causing a corresponding physical response of their body. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He could temporarily physically and mentally paralyze others. *''Mnemokinesis:'' He had the ability to manipulate the memories of others. He could read the memories of others, erase any memory of himself in the minds of others, implant false memories, project their memories to be seen, remind others of forgotten memories, flood the minds of others with traumatic memories, switch the memories of people, absorb the memories and skills of others, and restore the fractured or lost memories of others. **''Memory Erasure'' **''Memory Projection'' **''Memory Overloading'' **''Memory Exchange'' **''Memory Absorption'' **''Memory Restoration'' *''Mind Link:'' He could create mental links with others allowing them to share thoughts, memories, and feelings, as well as sense the whereabouts of one another. **''Telepathic Hive Mind:'' He could create a hive mind with himself and various other people, allowing them all to share thoughts, memories, and feelings with one another. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He could project stunning bolts of psionic energy that caused mental pain or unconsciousness. *''Intuitive Multilingualism:'' He was capable of intuitively translating and learning new languages. *''Dimensional Sense:'' He was able to sense dimensional rifts or anomalies and sense when others traveled between realities. *''Precognition/Retrocognition:'' He could see visions of the future and past. **''Psychometry:'' He could read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. This allowed him to see the history of any object he touched. *''Technopathy:'' He could control cyborgs and communicate with computers. *''Ability Manipulation:'' He was able to activate and manipulate the supernatural abilities of others. **''Ability Bestowal:'' He could give supernatural powers to others. **''Ability Augmentation:'' He was able to strengthen the powers of others. **''Ability Negation:'' He could place mental blocks in the minds of others, preventing them from using their supernatural powers. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' He could track others by isolating their psionic signature on the astral plane. *''Oneirokinesis:'' He could control the dreams of others. Telekinesis: X-Man had the ability to manipulate matter on a molecular and even subatomic level. He could manipulate the chemicals in a person's brain, disassemble and reassemble complex devices, and levitate great weights. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' He could fly by using his telekinetic ability on himself. He could fly at amazing speeds, although his maximum speed was unknown. He could fly across the Atlantic Ocean overnight. *''Telekinetic Shields:'' X-Man could create near-impenetrable shields to protect himself and others from various projectiles and attacks, such as rockets, acid, wind, explosions, lava, lightning, electricity, energy blasts, plasma beams, laser beams, and physical forces. His shields activated instinctively. Typically, his shields fitted to form his body, but he could expand them to be spherical in shape. He could also use his force fields to filter the air and protect himself from extreme temperatures. **''Forcefield Removal:'' He could destroy the shields of other telekinetics. *''Hologram Projection:'' He was able to manipulate dust and dirt in the air to create realistic holograms. *''Telekinetic Blasts:'' X-Man could fire powerful blasts of energy from his eyes. *''Phasing:'' He could phase through solid matter by mentally shifting his molecules around the molecules of another object that he was moving through. *''Energy Manipulation:'' X-Man had the ability to manipulate various types of energy from the electromagnetic spectrum. **''Electromagnetic Pulses:'' X-Man could channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of his brain and generate electromagnetic pulses that disrupted electronic devices. **''Electrokinesis:'' He could direct electrical discharges of high-voltage energy from his body. **''Photokinesis:'' He could manipulate light in various ways, including: ***''Strobe Light Generation:'' X-Man was able to create a flash of light that could temporarily blind others around him. ***''Invisibility:'' X-Man could telekinetically detect light around himself to become invisible. ***''Light Camouflage:'' He could alter his appearance by reflecting light around himself. ***''Laser Emission:'' He demonstrated the ability to bend lasers around him. *''Matter Manipulation:'' **''Atmokinesis:'' X-Man could bring about rain and lightnign by hyper-agitating clouds. **''Aerokinesis:'' He could create whirlwinds and vacuums. **''Hydrokinesis:'' He was able to part the sea and control and shape clouds and snow. **''Geokinesis:'' X-Man was able to open and close fissures in the Earth, cause and stop earthquakes, and form hollow Earth mounds to protect himself. **''Disintegration:'' He could disperse the molecules of matter to disintegrate it. **''Pyrokinesis:'' X-Man was able to create fire by igniting oxygen as well as extinguish fire, incinerate people, and ignite subterranean gas pipelines. **''Explosion Generation:'' He could cause objects to explode. **''Thermokinesis:'' X-Man was able to heat and boil water around himself by agitating the motion of water molecules. **''Transmutation:'' He could transform one type of matter into another through molecular manipulation. *''Gyrokinesis:'' X-Man was able to manipulate the gravitational field of the planet. He could negate the effect of gravity and isolate gravity fields around a particular object or person. *''Teleportation:'' X-Man could teleport himself and others as well as open portals to another location. He could even teleport through dimensions and into other realities. **''Remote Teleportation:'' He could teleport other people through physical contact. **''Apportation:'' He could teleport objects through physical contact. *''Regenerative Healing Factor and Healing:'' He could heal himself and others. *''Tactile Telekinesis:'' X-Man could use his telekinetic ability to enhance his physical attributes, including: **''Superhuman Strength:'' X-Man could increase his physical strength. ***''Superhuman Leaping:'' He could channel his strength into his legs to allow himself to jump great distances. **''Superhuman Speed:'' X-Man was able to move at superhuman speeds. Chronokinesis: X-Man had the ability to manipulate time to various effects, including: *''Temporal Stasis:'' He could stop to greatly slow down time in a particular area. *''Time Travel:'' He could travel to the future or past. *''Timestream Removal:'' He was able to step out of the timestream. While out of the timestream, he could see and manipulate past, present, and future events. Reality Warping: X-Man had the ability to manipulate reality. *''Reality Warp Immunity:'' He was able to see through warpied realities. *''Dimensional Barrier Distortion:'' He could distort or destroy the dimensional barriers that separates dimensions and realities, allowing others to travel to the main reality. Vampirism: X-Man was infected by Morbius and was transformed into a vampire-like being. In this form, he had red eyes, fangs, and claws. He was eventually cured himself of this. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Comics